This is Halloween
by Casey 'Flame' Wolfe
Summary: Dom returned home just in time for Halloween. Except he's been avoiding Brian, who's not about to let that fly. Then there's Vince, caught up in his emotions for them both. This is one Halloween party they're all not bound to forget. Explicit. Dom/Brian; Dom/Brian/Vince (implied).


**A/N: This is ****for the Fast and Furious Kink Meme on LJ. This was a combo fill for two lists- List #9 with the kinks: biting, Dom/sub (with Brian as the dominant); and List #10 with the kinks: partially clothed sex, voyeurism, and semi-public sex. Thanks to my gaggle of beta readers for the look-over.**

* * *

The Halloween costume party was in full swing. Dom was sharing a nice cold beer with Vince by the bar. Both men had coordinated their costumes, just as they'd been doing since they were kids. This year it was pirates. Though, also as he'd been doing since they were young, Vince couldn't resist adding vampire fangs to the ensemble. It never failed. Dom could only shake his head as he caught sight of the sharp things- the nice theatrical kind rather than the cheap rubber ones. These actually hurt when they caught you, though Dom wasn't about to admit being on the receiving end of a playful nip- or two- by his best friend.

Vince watched as Dom relaxed. It was good to have him back, after all the craziness that had happened with the semi-trucks. Even being gone just a few months felt like a lifetime on Vince, having not been away from Dom outside of his time in Lompoc since the third grade. Well, besides when Letty came into the picture just after graduation. Vince was still rather bitter over the whole thing, Letty driving a wedge between them. Though, at least with Dom's return from Mexico that part of his life was over too, so Vince could only smile at having Dom well and truly back in his life.

Their casual banter was broken up by the arrival of a familiar leggy blonde- Brian. Dom swallowed hard, taking in the costume the man had shown up in. He was dressed in an all black cop's uniform, complete with a duty belt, name bar, and everything. All that was missing was the badge- though Dom assumed that would be cause for "impersonating an officer." The blonde even had the patches on his shoulders, though upon closer inspection, they didn't say LAPD, but DT's Garage in the same style and font. Dom laughed at that, and Vince raised a brow.

The gruff racer shifted uncomfortably, not believing that of all things _that _visual could turn him on so much. He had wanted the pretty boy since he'd shown up in their lives, but Vince wasn't about to admit that to anyone. It had been bad enough keeping his feelings in check with Dom- he didn't need _two _of them running around.

Coughing, Dom broke his gaze away, trying not to think about how damn good Brian looked. Who would have thought a guy like _him _could have a cop kink? No, it was probably just the fact it was Brian. It had been a sad little fact he'd been avoiding since the Buster showed up, kind of like ignoring how well his best friend had filled out from gangly teen to muscle. He drained the rest of his beer- it was going to be a _long _night.

It was all because of Brian that Dominic had been able to come home. Sure, they'd all been pissed that he'd lied to them, been undercover for the cops. But how could they possibly stay mad with all that he'd done to protect them? He saved Vince's life, protected Jesse, and took out the Tran's. On top of all of that, he'd kept Dom out of handcuffs when the Charger wrecked, risked his whole career- not to mention prison time of his own- to cover all their asses while they fled. Jesse had come out of things with only a shoulder wound, Vince with some rather nasty scars, but otherwise, they were all unscathed.

Although they weren't unchanged. Dom hadn't found the note that had been slipped into his pocket until after he'd crossed the border. It was from Brian, the equivalent of a "Dear John" letter for narcs- at least that's what Dom remembered thinking of it at the time. _"If you're reading this then my cover's probably been blown and you hate me…" _Well, with such a great opening as that, how could Dom resist? Even so, he'd let it sit on the small table of the motel he was staying at, taunting him for a few days before gathering the courage to read the rest.

In the letter was a confession. It wasn't fancy or attempting to justify his actions. It was direct, open, and honest- something Dom had always found Brian to be, save for the lie about being a cop. After reading the letter though, he understood. Brian had been doing his job, not having any idea that the team was involved until it was already too late. He'd found a home, a family, something he'd never had before. He couldn't turn them in, wouldn't. There was a promise, one that Brian would never let his family go down, not if he could help it.

When he heard from Mia that the case had been officially closed due to insufficient evidence, Dom didn't ask how. He knew. The Buster had kept his promise, and now they were all afforded a second chance. Dom wasn't going to waste it. Coming home, one of the first things he'd done was call things off with Letty. It had been a long time coming, really ever since he'd been put away in Lompoc. They'd been running on fumes for a while, and it took Brian's letter to give him the courage to do something about it.

Looking at Brian now, dressed as he was, Dom could only laugh. The kid had killed his career, quit to work at Racer's Edge legitimately. Clearly though, he had a sense of humor to show up in that outfit. Dom had only been back a week, and had yet to really sit down and talk with Brian properly, to thank him for all he did. He kept saying it was because they had all been busy, but in reality he was scared- scared of what he might say or do, scared of what it all might mean.

Brian was talking with a few of Hector's guys. They got a good laugh at the outfit- not having a clue what his background actually was, though Brian knew it would get out into the scene eventually. The patches he'd had made up though- DT's Garage, Security Enforcement- really had them rolling. Brian only hoped Dom found it as amusing.

Thinking of him, blue eyes scanned the crowded bar that was hosting the party. He spotted both Dom and Vince right off- the dynamic duo. Brian couldn't help but notice that ever since the relationship with Letty had folded, the two seemed to be closer than ever. He knew he wasn't imagining the way they always had their heads stuck together, or their bodies closer, or the touches that lingered just a few seconds too long. He'd had his guesses about them from the start, and it seemed Brian had been right.

He noticed the way their eyes were on him from the second he arrived. They followed his progress through the crowded bar, and their gazes were far from innocent. Brian knew plenty from his days in law enforcement to read their body language. Their eyes wandered and there was a hunger there. They shifted in seemingly unease a few times, cutting nervous glances at each other when the other wasn't looking before going right back to watching him.

They clearly spotted him, and Dom held up his hand by way of greeting when he realized they were caught gawking. Brian nodded back, turning to excuse himself from the conversation. Except as he started to move through the crowd Vince scampered off, putting himself next to Leon and Mia, sending Brian a weary look. The blonde furrowed his brows- no getting to Vince while he was with the others.

Looking back towards the bar, he found Dom had vanished too. He was headed towards the hall where the bathrooms were. Determined that he wasn't going to be ignored anymore, Brian took off after him. He hovered in wait, the hall itself practically pitch black, save for the light from the bar seeping in by the bathroom doors. It worked to Brian's advantage though, because Dom had no idea what was coming.

As soon as he stepped out, Dom felt a hand snag his wrist and yank him into the darkness. He was slammed face first into the wall, a body pressing hard against him, a forearm on the back of his neck to try and control him. He growled, starting to push away to put whoever it was on the floor, but a familiar laughter made him freeze.

"Dominic Toretto," the man spoke in his ear.

He craned his neck, peering at Brian with one eye. "Bri? What the fuck?"

Brian only twisted the wrist he held, pulling it further up his back to gain better control over him. Dom hissed at the pull to his shoulder, the one he'd injured when the Charger flipped, the one still healing. "Tsk, tsk… Language."

"_Brian_," he repeated, graveled voice dropping to a dangerous tone, narrowing his gaze on the blonde. "What are you doing?"

His body pressed in closer, lips coming right next to his ear. "Been watchin' me, haven't you Dom? Like what you see?" Dom gulped.

Brian pulled on Dom's wrist, taking him further down the hall, well aware of the shadow they'd acquired. As soon as they turned the corner down the employee hall, Dom was once more shoved into the wall. The other man yelped a bit at the rough treatment, but he couldn't deny the way it was turning him on either.

"Spread 'em," Brian ordered, kicking Dom's feet apart. "Hands on the wall." The blonde pressed the other's hands to the wall near his head. He could see the myriad of emotions passing over Dom's face. He knew giving up control wasn't the man's usual speed, but Dom was clearly enjoying the idea of doing just that. Brian would be more than happy to help him with that.

Still, Brian needed the other man to understand that this was fantasy, that Dom may be handing over the power in play, but in reality he still had all of it. As the blonde ran his hands down Dom's arms and back, acting like he was frisking him, they settled onto his hips. Brian gave them a little reassuring squeeze before leaning in. "Just say the word, Dom," he whispered in his ear, "and this all stops."

It took a moment for Dom's higher brain cells to process that. When he did, he nodded his head. He was alright. He trusted Brian and knew without him even having to say it that he could have stopped things at any time. Brian wasn't the kind of guy to force himself on someone. He just obviously picked up the way Dom was lusting after him in that outfit.

With that settled, and Dom on board, Brian pushed him roughly into the wall. "I said _spread 'em_!" he snapped, shoving a knee in between Dom's legs. He heard the man's breath hitch, but he obeyed. Brian's hands went from the other's hips, traveling down each of his legs, careful to avoid any places Dom really wanted him to touch. Although he did get a handful of Dom's ass on the way back up. He heard the low growl, feeling the way Dom pressed back against him, and smirked.

Taking the handcuffs off his duty belt, he snapped one onto Dom's wrist, pulling it down behind his back, bringing the free hand down as well. "Looks like I may have to run you in Toretto," he mused, the other cuff clicking into place. He turned Dom around so he could meet his gaze fully for the first time and a cocky grin crossed his face when he saw how turned on Dom was with everything.

"Although," Brian continued, tone dropping into a silken purr, "you may be able to _convince me _not to." The implication was clear and Dom shifted nervously, clearly waiting for a bit more direction. Well, Brian could happily help with that one. He clasped a hand on Dom's shoulder, pushing down. "On your knees Toretto," he barked.

Dom tried hard to suppress the smirk, but it didn't fully work, so he dropped his head as he took a knee before settling on the other as well. The duty belt dropped at Brian's side, and he heard the unzipping of his pants. "Well?"

Nodding, Dom finally raised his eyes, catching brilliant blue ones looking down at him. They were completely blown out, but he could see the hint of hesitation there as Brian swiped his tongue nervously over his lower lip. He was wondering if he'd gone too far no doubt, wondering if it was all a mistake.

Dom put him at ease though when he leaned forward, nosing at the blonde's groin through his boxers. Brian sucked in a startled breath before leaning into the touch. "Little help here?" he asked, his graveled voice even deeper than usual. His eyelids drooped and he smirked a little as he added cheekily, "_Officer."_

"Tease," Brian grumbled back, pulling down his boxers just enough to allow his erection to pop free. Dom didn't waste any time, taking Brian into his mouth. He grinned as he heard the sharp intake of breath, his tongue running along the vein before swirling it around the head. He could already taste the salty, bitter flavor of precome.

Brian moaned softly, hand coming up to brace himself against the wall, willing Dom to take more of him. When Dom dropped his jaw and did just that, the blonde groaned even louder. When he hit the back of Dom's throat, he stilled, feeling all encompassed by the wet heat and trying his best not to thrust. He could feel the tickle against his pubic hair as Dom breathed slowly through his nose.

When Dom started using his throat muscles, trying to get him to come, Brian was forced to pull away. Though Dom didn't let him go so easily, allowing his teeth to scrape slightly over his shaft. The hint of danger had Brian ratcheted up another degree and he growled. "Get up," he ordered, pulling at the front of Dom's shirt.

The man barely had enough time to get to his feet before he was shoved against the wall, Brian's arms caging him there. Lips crashed together and the blonde's tongue demanded entrance. Dom gave easily enough, rolling his hips against Brian so he could feel the man's own erection pressing painfully against his pants. Brian could taste himself on the other's tongue, pushing back against Dom's wanting thrusts.

"Turn around," Brian growled out. As he did, Dom found that one of the cuffs were released and his hands pinned against the wall once more, the cuffs still left dangling on his one wrist. He didn't protest as Brian undid his pants, shucking them and his underwear down around his thighs.

Brian placed a few fingers to Dom's lips. "Suck," he ordered and Dom obeyed, tongue sliding over his fingers in a suggestive way that had Brian rutting against the man's back. His erection slid teasingly in between Dom's cheeks and he pushed back wantonly into Brian. "You want it, don't you baby?" he purred into Dom's ear.

Dom nodded, but Brian was already circling his entrance with one wet finger before sliding it in. Sucking in a breath, Dom stifled a moan. _Damn it's been a long time, _he thought. Letty had been right to think he'd stepped out on her once or twice- or a dozen- but it was never with the "skanks" she had been so concerned about.

Another finger entered him and he couldn't hold back the moan then. He pressed back onto them more and Brian curled them in response. There was a little gasp as his prostate was brushed and he could hear the grin in Brian's voice as he asked in his ear, "Feel that?" He teasingly hit the same spot, causing Dom to buck. "Want me inside you?" he asked, third finger slipping in for good measure.

"Yes," Dom hissed softly.

Brian removed his fingers, spitting in his hand to coat his erection in attempt to give a little more slide. "If I knew you had a thing for cops," the blonde mused, lining himself up. "I would have brought lube." He breached into Dom, not all the way, but enough to make it burn and cause him to cry out. "Easy," Brian soothed, rubbing his lower back.

He took his time easing in, and once he bottomed out they both groaned- Dom for being well and truly filled and Brian for being encompassed by the tight heat. Dropping his forehead against Dom's shoulder, the blonde breathed out a low curse. He rolled his hips experimentally and Dom moaned, going with the movement.

Brian pressed closer to him, grabbing hold of Dom's hips. He pulled part way out before pressing in slowly, playing with the speed and angle. After a few thrusts, he leaned to whisper in his new lover's ear. "How you want it Dom?"

Dom flicked his tongue out over his lips, taking a few seconds to think. "Hard, Bri."

The blonde responded immediately, thrusting into Dom more roughly. "Be good and take it all," Brian growled out into his ear, making the other groan, hanging his head and holding on for the punishing ride.

Around the corner, Vince had his back laid against the wall. He had followed the pair, curious as to what was going on. He certainly hadn't expected anything like _this. _His breath hitched, watching the two men he desired most play their game, wishing more than anything to be a part of it.

He couldn't help himself, unfastening his pants and slipping his hand inside. He was hard as a rock and the slightest touch was enough to make him hiss. Vince took it slow, teasing touches going up and down his length, watching Brian be swallowed whole by his best friend, and suppressing a moan as Dom was shoved against the wall.

They were beautiful together, moving in sync. Vince's hand wrapped around his shaft, increasing his hold as the pressure built inside him. His thumb stroke across the slit, precome helping to smooth the faster pumping of his fist. Vince's head fell against the wall, listening to the pleasured sounds, biting his lip to muffle his own noises.

Brian leaned forward, biting onto the tendon that curved from neck to shoulder. Dom opened his mouth in a silent cry, feeling tendrils of pleasure mixed with the pain. He managed to whimper out, "Brian," squirming under his hold.

What Brian did next shocked him. A hand was brought up around his throat, squeezing enough to kick over a danger response, but not enough for Dom to feel an actual threat. He trusted Brian immensely, and pressed into his hand more, causing a growl in his ear. "Like that?"

Brian bit down on his shoulder again, pressing his chest into the wall. "You're mine now Dom," he growled.

He nodded the best he could. "Yours," he managed.

In a few more thrusts, Dom was coming and he felt the hand leave his throat so his cries came out fully. Brian followed right behind him, murmuring Dom's name over and over again as he leaned against him heavily.

It was a few moments before either responded. Brian placed a kiss on one of the bite marks. "You ok?" Dom nodded, allowing the blonde to turn him around and place him against the wall. Brian fixed Dom's clothes, doing the same for his own before leaning in and placing their lips together.

Their kiss was soft and languid, but there was no hiding the mutual love and passion. Dom threaded fingers into blonde locks, smiling into the kiss. "So, what ya think Officer? Can I get off with a warning?"

Chuckling, Brian shook his head, burrowing his nose into Dom's neck. "What the hell took you so long?"

Dom sighed, petting Brian's hair. "Needed to just admit it to myself… Sorry Bri."

"S'ok." He snuggled closer into Dom. "I've got you now."

While the pair were talking, Vince was coming down from his own orgasm. Dom's cries of release had been enough to push him over the edge. He stayed leaning there against the wall, breathing heavily, not even hearing the rest of the world.

He tucked himself back in, before wiping the remains of his lust on his pants. Vince couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed- nor that he'd actually invaded the pair's privacy by watching. He couldn't help but feel exhilarated though. If anything, his desire for them only grew, even though he knew he was now out in the cold.

Something slapped against his wrist and clicked, causing Vince to jump. He looked down to find a handcuff on his wrist, and with an open mouth looked back up to meet icy blue eyes. Brian was smirking, leaning against the wall around the corner. Next to him was Dom, his chin on Brian's shoulder.

Vince had no idea what to say, but he didn't get the chance. "Someone's been a naughty boy," Brian purred into his ear.

Dom chuckled at the startled expression on Vince's face. "Joining us for round two?"

/End


End file.
